Novos Tempos
by Jujuba-ka-waiii-chan
Summary: Primeiramente,essa fic não se passa com os famosos casais de PS,e sim os filhos deles .E,como eles que narram,se você quer ver os casais se agarrando,tire o cavalinho da chuva.Você deve saber o quando que é nojento imaginar como você veio ao mundo,né?


**Novos Tempos**

**N/A: **Olá, olá, internautianos e fanfictionianos 8D

**Karen: **Fanfictionianos? Existe essa palavra, chefia? --۵

**Hajime: **Acho que nem existe internautianos .. ۵

**Júlia: **Neh, a partir de hoje existe /o/

**Artie: **Chefia e suas idéias mirabolantes que chegam do nada ._.

**Sofia: **Não é de se admirar que a maioria acaba ficando pela metade --۵

**Júlia: **Neh, mas essa fic aqui já existia. Eu só a reescrevi /o/۵

**Karen: **Perai... Aquela fic de PS que se passa com os filhos dos personagens...

**Hajime: **Que são eu, a Karen, a Mayumi e a Saki? ._.

**Júlia: **Aham. E eu acrescentei mais dois personagens /o/۵

**Saki: **Quais?

**Júlia: **Surpresa. Agora vamos à fic. :3

**Capítulo 1**

_**Karen**_

Eu simplesmente andava pelas ruas. Meu cabelo castanho escuro, preso na minha trança, balançava com doçura sobre minhas costas à medida que eu andava. Minha franja, de um castanho mais claro, caia levemente sobre meus olhos azuis. No século 22, todos nós, os humanos, moramos em colônias. Colônias que se espalham pela galáxia. Bem, se no passado, os seres humanos tivessem cuidado melhor da Terra, talvez ainda estivéssemos lá, morando, desfrutando de sua beleza natural.

Está bem, minha mãe está cuidando para que a Terra volte a ser habitável para nós. Mas, bem, quando esse projeto vai ficar pronto? Talvez no século que vem. Ou talvez no próximo ano. Ela ficou lá tempo o suficiente para a vegetação (e alguns insetos) voltassem ao normal. Depois voltou a colônia em que cresceu (quero dizer, depois dos 15 anos, porque, pelo o que ela me contou, ela vivia mudando de colônias depois que o vovô morreu, e, com 14 anos, mal ela terminou a mudança e já caiu em um planeta desconhecido, onde ficou perdida com os amigos dela [e o que agora é o meu pai] por cerca de um ano... Mas, enfim, vocês entenderam.) para deixar os animais voltarem ao normal o que, como eu disse antes, pode levar um ano ou um século, contando a partir de agora, 20 anos depois que ela voltou da Terra.

Acho melhor me apresentar, não? Meu nome é Karen. Atualmente tenho 13 anos e uma irmã gêmea não idêntica... Nos dois sentidos. E meus pais, para quem não sacou (se é que alguém não sacou) são Luna e Kaoru (**N/A: **Tipo, ninguém percebeu, né? x3).

Mas vamos voltar de onde eu parei... Onde foi que eu parei? Ah, sim, eu andava pela rua.

A reprodução do pôr do Sol deles é simplesmente perfeita. Até hoje, ao longo da minha humilde vida, só vi um pôr do Sol de verdade uma vez, quando eu e minha irmã gêmea não idêntica éramos pequenas, e nossos pais nos levaram para visitar o "tio Adam" (Bem, ele não gosta que o chamemos assim, mas nós chamamos. Afinal, devo admitir, é engraçado vê-lo irritado [coisa de adolescente?])

Parei na frente da reprodução perfeita de um templo. Um templo com uma cerejeira que estava sempre florido. O que não é muita surpresa, já que é uma reprodução.

Quem me visse, pensaria que eu estaria indo rezar. Mesmo no mundo tecnológico, ainda tem muitos religiosos, cuja existência só gira em volta do sei-lá-que-deus-que-ele-acredita. Mas eu não ia fazer nada disso. Só gosto de ir lá porque trás boas lembranças. Quando eu tinha cinco anos, eu fui lá pela primeira vez. Foi lá que eu descobri um dom que eu tenho, além do que herdei da minha mãe (bem, bem, ela não podia evitar. As nano máquinas chegaram até mim e minha irmã pelo cordão umbilical). Um dom que ganhei depois de uma experiência quase morte naquela idade (e ainda me perguntam por que não entro em uma piscina)

Desde pequena me sentia segura ali. Nunca entendi muito bem por que. Então eu vi. O primeiro deles. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem. Eu, com cinco anos, no lugar de sempre, quando vi uma pessoa meio transparente. Tudo o que consegui fazer, naquela época, foi sair gritando "FANTASMAAAA!!!". Naquela época também não os via com tanta nitidez. Agora, é capaz de eu ver um fantasma e pensar que é pessoa. Por isso muitos que me vêm na rua pensam que eu sou uma doida, maluca e que fala sozinha. E acho que é por isso que agora não tenho mais medo de fantasma.

Um vento soprou, agitando a minha trança e minha franja com delicadeza. Estava ficando tarde, então fui andando em direção para casa.

---x---

Quando abri a porta de casa, estava quieto... Quieto demais. Peguei uma gominha no bolso da minha saia e joguei para o outro lado da sala. Na metade do caminho, uma dessas bolas gigantes e pontiagudas e medievais cujas nunca lembro o nome caiu do teto sobre ela.

--SAKI!!! -Eu gritei. Eu estava acostumada com aquilo. Minha irmã gêmea não idêntica tinha um QI extremamente alto. Mas o genes maligno dela é, incrivelmente, maior.

Vou explicar de uma forma bem básica. Todos sabem que a violência não é a resposta. A menos que você se vire para a minha irmã e pergunte:

_--Hey, Saki, qual é a resposta?_

Então, ela provavelmente irá dar um chute na pessoa mais próxima, colocar uma madeixa de seu cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha e dizer.

_--É essa. Mas não conta para o meu pai._

Só para se ter idéia. Além disso, ela teve aulas de montagem de robôs com o tio Shingo... COM MÍSEROS TRÊS ANOS DE IDADE!!!! E ela fez o primeiro andróide dela com QUATRO anos.

--Que foi, mana Karen? -Disse Saki, aparecendo do nada no elevador. Quando ela viu o seja-lá-como-se-chama no chão, começou a rir descontroladamente. E a risada dela dá MUITO medo. Principalmente quando ela vê um experimento que deu certo e causou uma quase morte. Menos com nossos pais. Perto deles ela banca o anjo. Mas, quando está longe deles... Acredite, você não quer saber. -Não acredito, deu certo! Quero só ver como o Haji vai reagir com isso!!

--Saki-chan, você é psicopata! -Eu disse. -Se os nossos pais estivessem em casa...

--Mas não estão. -Ela disse, apertando um botão no relógio que fez a bola desaparecer. -Vou guardar isso para montar no quarto do Hajime. Isso é, quando formos visitar aquele estrupício.

Segurei minha risada. Só para vocês terem idéia, Hajime tem a nossa idade e está na nossa turma. Ele é filho dos (vocês devem conhecer, não?) Howard e Menori. Ele tem uma irmã caçula, três anos mais nova que a gente, que é estupidamente maligna. Digamos que a Mayumi e a Saki dariam uma perfeita dupla sertaneja.

Mas, tipo, eu sei que o Hajime é um chato... E, convenhamos, às vezes ele é um idiota. Mas, até que o acho legal. E NEM PENSE EM LEVAR ISSO AO OUTRO SENTIDO!!! EU NÃO GOSTO DELE DA POSSIVEL MANEIRA QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO!!!!

--Saki, como eu já disse, você é do mal.- Falei, olhando para minha irmã que agora se sentava em uma cadeira.

--Obrigada, muito obrigada. -Ela agradeceu, fazendo uma cara de orgulhosa. Falando sério, algumas vezes eu gostaria de saber o que se passa na cabeça da minha irmã. Ou que tipo de filme ela vem vendo. Ou que tipo de colegas ela teve na escola, uma vez que ela sempre esteve uma ou duas turmas acima de mim, uma mera garota com o QI de uma garota normal.

Pelo o que ela me contou, colegas mais velhos SEMPRE implicavam com ela. O que a levou ficar com raiva do mundo e usar a sua SUPER-MEGA-INTELIGÊNCIA para o mal... ou para vinganças.

Acho que isso explica o porquê de a corda, sabe... Aquele brinquedo antiquado, e que estranhamente o professor de Educação Física nos faz usar em algumas ocasiões, tem mais de uma utilidade com ela. Acho que você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

--Mas acho que não vai dar para você ir lá de novo tão cedo. -Eu alertei. -Depois que você quase matou o Haji-kun com aqueles raios lasers, o papai te proibiu de ir lá por um bom tempo.

--É, eu sei, eu sei... Depois que eu quase matei o seu namorado pela o que os nossos pais pensam ser a primeira vez, eles simplesmente me proibiram de ver a Mayu-chan, que coincidentemente é a irmã caçula dele. -Ela suspirou. -Que pena. Aquela garota tem umas idéias tão mirabolantes.

Se bem que, depois da palavra "namorado" eu simplesmente não prestei atenção direito. Meu Deus, a Saki sabe muito bem: EU NÃO GOSTO DO HAJIME!!!! É TÃO DIFICIL ASSIM DE ENTENDER?!?!

--Saki... Dá para repetir? -Eu falei, séria e com um olhar assassino. Sabe, mesmo sendo gentil e alegre (e mesmo adorando cinza), existe uma coisa que todos no meu circulo de amizades sabe sobre mim...

... Sou vingativa pra chuchu.

--O que? As idéias mirabolantes da Mayumi?

--Antes.

--Que ela é irmão caçula dele?

--Antes, Saki, bem antes!

--Hum... Ah, que o Hajime é seu namorado?!?! -Ela disse, abrindo um sorriso tão largo no rosto que deu até ódio.

--SAKI!!! O HAJI NÃO É MEU NAMORADO!!!!!! -Fala serio, é impossível não ficar com raiva da Saki.

--Não? -Ela disse, um sorriso maroto e maligno nos lábios. -Então por que você ficou vermelha, vive brigando com ele e o chama de Haji?

--Arrhh... Não posso nem me irritar, ficar vermelha de raiva e chamar um amigo pelo apelido dele e você já pensa coisa errada, Saki-chan?!?!?!? -Não, falando serio, ela esta acendendo o pavio.

--Ah, é? -Saki perguntou, com uma cara falsamente indecisa.

--É!!!!

--Não parece. -Minha irmã disse, coçando o rosto mais claro que o meu e se levantando. -Na verdade, acho que um dia vocês irão se casar.

Ok. Essa foi a gota da água. Ela não tinha o direito de fazer isso. Eu não gosto do Hajime. Não gosto. Que garota em sã consciência iria gostar de alguém como o Hajime?!

Bem, quando dei por mim, eu e a Saki estávamos brigando na base de tapas e chutes. Na verdade, ela estava rindo. Eu estava puxando os cabelos ruivos dela, os olhos em chamas gritando "RETIRE O QUE DISSE!! RETIRE O QUE DISSE!!!".

--Por que vou retirar se é verdade?!?! -A Saki dizia em meios aos risos. Falando sério, o que ela tem na cabeça?

Uma aura azul clara me envolveu e foi me levantando. Mas eu não queria voar. Primeiro, eu tenho medo de altura. Segundo, o pior dom que eu tenho é de voar. Terceiro, Eu tenho medo de altura. Quarto, quando eu vôo, uma aura cinza claro que me envolve.

--Sakiii... Por favor, me põe no chão! -Eu disse, nervosa.

--Só mais uma segundo... -Ela disse, uma aura pouco mais escura a envolvendo e um olhar maligno no rosto. Quando eu estava a mais de um metro do chão, eu estava desesperada. Então, a aura azul desapareceu nela e, automaticamente, em mim...

...Fazendo-me esborrachar no chão.

--Ah, fala sério!! -Saki disse, rindo ainda mais. -Isso foi muito cômico.

Esfreguei o meu nariz. Havia caída justamente de cara no chão da sala.

--Saki... - Eu disse, sentindo uma aura me envolver. -Te prepara.

--Uau, maligna... -Minha irmã disse, parecendo emocionada. -Estou tão orgulhosa de você, irmã.

Revirei os olhos. Aquilo não ia adiantar. Então começou a corrida. Ela não ia se safar dessa ilesa. Não ia.

---x---

**N/A: **Neh, foi esse o capítulo um o/

**Karen:** Nossa... Não parece nada com o capítulo um original o_o

**Hajime:** É que a chefia decidiu mudar algumas muitas coisas na fic além de melhorar a narração õ_o

**Júlia:** Exatamente. No próximo capítulo o Haji vai narrar e... E... VÃO APARECER OS FILHOS DA SHARLA DO BELL XD

**Artie:** Mas você não o acha uma mala que deveria morrer? õ_o

**Júlia:** Acho. Mas, bem, eu gosto da Sharla e ela não merece ficar sozinha u_u

**Alice:** Tomar nota. Ela só gosta da Sharla porque elas duas gostam de escrever.

**Júlia:** Ué, o que é que tem? Na verdade, acho que se a Sharla fosse real, seriamos ótimas amigas x3

**Sofia:** Bem, bem... Duas escritoras... Duas retardadas ._.

**Júlia:** Não vem que não tem, porque você mesma adora as minhas histórias, Sofia-chan. Você e sua irmã /o/

**Alice:** O pior é que é mesmo õ_o

**Júlia:** E depois, não sou retardada. Um pouco ingênua talvez, mas não retardada ò3o

**Sofia:** --

**Mayumi:** E quem seriam os filhos deles? õ_o

**Júlia:** ...

**Saki:** Ainda não criou, né, chefia? ñ_n۵

**Júlia:** Errr... Hmmm... Não. Mas aceito sugestões ._.

**Saki:** --

**Júlia:** Bem, foi isso. Onegai, R&R /o/

------------------------------------------------


End file.
